The present invention relates generally to test apparatus and more particularly to a test device for monitoring the performance of a transceiver and for isolating faults therein.
A need exists for test apparatus that can selectively examine the timing waveforms in a special purpose, multi-channel voice transceiver system designed to operate over a fiber optic cable in a tactical environment. Although various test devices exist for testing digital systems, they have been found to be unsuitable for use in the aforementioned application. They are either prohibitively expensive, require the use of sophisticated software or elaborate memory storage devices, cannot detect transient system failures, require human intervention during the testing sequence, do not provide continuous on-line performance monitoring, are not self-testing, or cannot operate in the severe environment imposed on tactical military equipment.